


Comfort

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Jihoon hadn't always been close to Jeonghan. But now that he was, he realised actually what a comforting presence he was to him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Seren! Happy Birthday dear! I'm no where near you, so I hope this present will suffice! May you have a wonderful day today!

Jihoon wasn’t sure when it really started, when he had become so close to Jeonghan. Perhaps it was him who had started it all. 

It was no surprise that when Jeonghan first joined them on 17TV, Jihoon was nowhere as close to him as he was to the other members. He was even closer and spent more time with Joshua rather than Jeonghan. But what were they to do? Both of them had recognised early on that they were both introverts, unable to talk casually, unable to reach out to each other. Yet, they were comfortable with that, or at least Jihoon was until he realised just how vastly different his relationship with Jeonghan differed from Jeonghan’s other friendships. He began to realise how big of a wall had been created between them. Heck, even Wonwoo could talk casually and joke with Jeonghan. Jihoon guessed it was sometime during then that he had decided to do something. Things were changing in the dynamics of the 16 members and he didn’t want to feel like he was losing something important by staying the same.

As Jihoon changed, he soon realised that being friends with Jeonghan was very different from his other friendships. While Jeonghan probably wouldn’t ever be able to take Seungcheol’s place as his best friend, Jeonghan’s presence filled a very different role in Jihoon’s life in SEVENTEEN. While Seungcheol was stability, Doyoon (while he was with them), familiarity, and Joshua, encouragement, Jeonghan was comfort. There was just something very comforting and non-pressurizing about Jeonghan’s nature. Jihoon had begun to notice this as 17TV progressed. While he had been almost smothered by every other member during 17TV, Jeonghan hadn’t so much as touched him, only complimenting his cuteness once. Originally thinking that Jeonghan was just as adverse to skinship as he was, or that he just had something against him, Jihoon eventually learned that really, Jeonghan was just being respectful of his space. Something that Jihoon much appreciated.

And really, it was just a trial when Jihoon first played with Jeonghan’s long hair, but unlike the others who would use any opportunity of “Jihoon-initiated” skinship to grab him in some form of a hug, Jeonghan merely turned to him, gave him a smile and resumed talking to Seungkwan about vocal training. Yet, it was from there that Jihoon found himself actually being able to do skinship without any pressure at all. In fact, it had come to the point that now when Jeonghan reciprocates it, be it butt touches or a simple arm around the shoulder, Jihoon doesn’t tense up as he used to. Now he leans into the comforting touch, which he soon realised was all a calculative measure on Jeonghan’s part to relax the boy. 

Their relationship, however, wasn’t just that. As they became closer, Jihoon began to understand more and more of Jeonghan’s character. He began to realise and experience the love that was Yoon Jeonghan and why many members, if not all, loved to bask in it. Jeonghan himself had begun showering Jihoon with so much love, looking after the boy, celebrating his birthday, to secretly splitting the bill with Jihoon when he could, that Jihoon was almost overwhelmed. Keyword, almost.  
Knowing more, however, also introduced Jihoon to Jeonghan’s less happy side of himself. Be it being insecure about singing or his position in the group or hating his voice, Jeonghan was just filled with so much self-loath under that fun and boisterous exterior that Jihoon was at his wits end with how to help him. Whether it was complimenting him on his singing, visuals, or really anything, Jihoon soon realised that despite what he did to give back to the elder, it would never be enough. And Jihoon knew it wasn’t just him, but all in the 96line wanted to do more for the elder. And even though they knew that the amount of love and justification that Jeonghan needed was beyond their ability, they try.Still Jihoon tries.As long as it meant putting a smile on Jeonghan’s face, if even for a second.

Which was why Jihoon could only sigh as he sat wide awake, rubbing his eyes in dark and cold that is the 2nd room of SEVENTEEN dorm. 

While he wouldn’t call it a nightmare, he definitely didn’t have a pleasant dream. It seemed that the stress from the comeback was finally getting to him. What if the song wasn’t good? What if it flopped? What if this song caused them to be forgotten? What if they failed because of this song? Because of him? 

Jihoon shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the negative thoughts invading his mind. He desperately needed to sleep. He could feel the tiredness in his body, having been burning midnight oil for their new song. It was always near the completion stage when he would have these thoughts. And while he used to be able to brush it off, the stress from the up and coming groups was now adding onto his current list of worries. He sighed again as he rubbed his eyes again with his fingers. Looking into the darkness for his roommates, he saw Mingyu fast asleep opposite him and realised that Seungcheol was, once again, sleeping on the couch outside, finding the room too cold for his liking. 

He stared at the lower bunk where Jeonghan slept. As he stared, Jihoon berated himself for even considering going to the elder, reminding himself of how much he would be troubling him. However, before he could even realise it, he was already squatting down at Jeonghan’s bed about to shake him awake. It seemed even his body on instinct knew where he found comfort.  
Jeonghan woke up at the slight nudge on his shoulder and turned to look at the younger boy. Blinking a few times, he turned his body to face Jihoon, before opening up his blanket to make space for him. Silently, Jihoon joined him on the bed, lying on Jeonghan’s arm facing him. Looking at him, he realised that Jeonghan had already closed his eyes.

“You’re not going to ask?”

He waited a bit, and Jeonghan replied, eyes still closed.

“If you wanted to talk about it, you would have actually woken me up. If you can choose sleep over it, then we can talk tomorrow. Your rest is more important Jihoon-ah. Now sleep.”

Jeonghan patted Jihoon’s head as he spoke. How did he understand him so well? This was why Jihoon wanted so much to be him for a day. What would it be like to be so intuitive? And so much more? Filled with admiration and a surge of love, Jihoon curled further into the elder, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and taking in the fresh laundry scent that Jeonghan always seemed to smell off. Wrapped in the elder’s warm comforting embrace, Jihoon slowly found himself slipping into slumber, the fears of the future chased away by his ever reliable and loving older brother.

The morning would later find him with Jeonghan gently waking him up, telling him to get ready for breakfast. Without a word of the night before, Jeonghan has left it to Jihoon to come to him when he wants to talk. 

With no pressure, no stress, just pure comfort, fun and love, this was what their relationship was. And this was why Jihoon admired Jeonghan. And this was why he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone who read this work enjoyed it! Have a blessed day ahead!


End file.
